Problem: Add.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $6$ ${8}$ $.$ ${5}$ $2$ $7$ $.$ ${0}$ Because ${27}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{6}}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${5}$ $+$ $2$ ${7}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $5$ $.$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({68} + {27}) + {0.5}\\\\ &=95 + {0.5}\\\\ &=95.5 \end{aligned}$ $95.5 = 68.5 + 27$